vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Moon-Viewing Recital
Moon-Viewing Recital, oder auch Otsukimi Recital,(オツキミリサイタル Otsukimi Risaitaru) ist ein Song von Jin und wird von IA gesungen. Er ist Teil der Kagerou Project-Reihe. Hintergrund Jin's 12. veröffentlichter Song und der 11. eine in seiner Kagerou Project-Reihe. Dieses Lied wurde in Mekakucity Actors als Opening Song für Folge 11 benutz. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Episoden (die von professionellen realen Sängern gesungen werden) , wird es von IA gesungen. Doch der Song wurde neu remixed. Der Song ist Teil von Jin's zweitem Album Mekakucity Records. Handlung Nach Hiyori's Tod, versucht Momo Hibiya, indem sie ihm zu Sachen gibt zum Leben, aufzumuntern. Lyrics Japanisch= 「もう、どうやったって無駄かもな」 泣きそうな顔 見ていた 「諦めないでよ」みたいな 言葉じゃ 全然足りない！ 「そしたらもっと元気を出さなきゃ、 明日も眩んじゃう！」って 君を連れ出してく 無理矢理かなぁ 日差しにブルーになる 君のこと やっぱ正直心配だ 瞳が潤んでいく。 「弱虫な僕には、ダメだよきっと・・・」 だけど信じる、君だから。 真っすぐ前を向いて？ ホントにダメな時は、君の心を支えてあげる。 『いっそ』なんて諦めちゃ 絶対ダメだから ねぇ、一緒に進もう？ 『独りぼっち』を壊しちゃおう、ほら！ 「どうなっているんだか解らない」 君はまだ泣きそうだ 溜め息ばっかで 目を瞑っちゃ ほら、絶体絶命！ 「もっと頑張らなきゃ想いも 昨日に消えちゃう！」って 街を駆け出して行く 無理矢理だね 夕暮れ ブルーになる 日差しが閉ざしていく その一瞬で たちまち嘆いた顔 音もなく 涙が零れて消えた 酷く小さなこのセカイが 大きく牙を剥いて 「一緒に居たかったな」と 君の心を俯かせる 小さな言葉じゃ もう全然届かなくても 力になりたい 「助けたいんだよ。叶えてよ、ねぇ！」 「信じる、君だから。」 本気の声出して 「絶対ダメなんかじゃない！ 君が望めば、また出会える！」 大きな深呼吸で 遠くのお月様に 弱気な君が 「やってやるさ！」と 叫んでた ・・・少しかっこいいかな。まぁ。 |-|Romaji= mou, dou yatta tte muda kamo na」 nakisou na kao mite ita 「akirame nai de yo」mitai na kotoba ja zenzen tarinai! 「soshitara motto genki wo dasanakya, ashita mo kuranjau!」tte kimi wo tsure dashite iku muri yari kana hizashi ni buru ni naru kimi no koto yappa shoujiki shinpai da hitomi ga urundeiku 「yowamushi na boku ni wa (boku ni wa), dame da yo kitto…」 dakedo shinjiru, kimi dakara. massugu mae wo muite? honto ni dame na toki wa, kimi no kokoro wo sasaete ageru. 「isso」nante akiramecha zettai dame dakara nee, issho ni susumou? 「hitori bocchi」wo kowashi chaou, hora! 「dou natte irunda ka wakaranai」 kimi wa mada nakisou da tameiki bakka de me wo tsumuccha hora, zettai zetsumei! 「motto ganbannakya omoi mo kinou ni kiechau!」tte machi wo kake dashite iku muri yari dane yuugure buru ni naru hizashi ga tozashite iku sono isshun de tachi machi nageita kao oto mo naku namida ga koborete kieta hidoku chiisana kono sekai ga ookiku kiba wo muite 「issho ni ita katta na」to kimi no kokoro wo utsumukaseru chiisana kotoba ja mou zenzen todoka nakute mo chikara ni naritai 「tasuketainda yo. kanaete yo, nee!」 「shinjiru, kimi dakara. honki no koe dashite 「zettai dame nanka janai! kimi ga nozomeba, mata deaeru!」 ookina shinkokyuu de tooku no otsuki sama ni yowaki na kimi ga 「yatte yaru sa!」to sakende ita … sukoshi kakkoii ka na. maa |-|Englisch= No matter what I do, it’s probably useless” I was watching a face about to cry Words like “Don’t give up” Is definitely not enough! “Then you gotta cheer up more Or tomorrow is going to daze too!” I pull you out A bit forceful? To the sunlight, feeling blue Truthfully, I’m worried about you The eyes become watery “I’m such a coward, it’s done for….” But I believe, because it’s you Look straight forward When it’s really done for, I’ll support your heart Giving up saying “I’d rather” That’s not an option Lets go together, yeah? Come on, lets break “alone”! “I don’t understand what’s going on” You still look like you’re going to cry Closing your eyes with only sighs This is not good! “You gotta try harder Or feeling will disappear to tomorrow!” Running through the city Definitely forceful Evening, feeling blue The sunlight starts to go away At that moment Immediately a mournful face Without a sound, a tear dropped and disappeared This horribly small world Bares its huge fangs Makes your heart look down and say “I wanted to be with you” Even if small words Won’t reach you at all I want to be your help “I want to help you. Come on, make it come true!” “I believe, because it’s you” Shout out your true voice “It’s definitely not done for! If you wish for it, you can meet again!” With a deep breath To the moon far away, the cowardly you Shouted “I’ll do it!” ….well, that was a bit cool Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Jin Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Kagerou Project